In Over My Head
by duckichan87
Summary: Ouran gets a new student....who shakes things up in the host club. Is she as clever as Kyouya thinks she is? And as cute as Kaoru thinks she is? Who will she end up with in the end? KyouyaxOCxKaoru
1. Meeting the little devils

(Hello people! I know that I've taken a very VERY long break from writing stories, but I'm back now! I spent the entire time pretty much reading other stories and watching new anime. I usually write fanfics on Naruto...but this one is on Ouran High School Host Club! I absolutely loved that series. So hopefully u guys will like this. Oh! And just to let u guys know...anything in italics are thoughts.)

Disclaimer: I never have and never will own any characters from the series. I only own Kira and Saiyuki...!

"Kyouya-san, this is Kira Himota. Please show her around the school." Kyouya nodded to the school secretary and looked toward the newest student of ouran high school. "Yo." the seemingly apathetic female said to him. She had headphone earplugs in her ear and an obvious ipod in the front pocket of her blue jeans. "It's very nice to meet you. Shall we go?" he asked her raising an eyebrow when she just shrugged her shoulders and walked out of the office door. It goes without say ing that Kyouya had already looked the new student up. He actually would have to be nice to the girl, due to her family name. _Himota._ he put on a sexy smile and lead the girl throughout the school. He had to get close to this girl...in order to get close to her father. Kyouya walked Kira around the entire school explaining to her the most interesting facts about the school and its events, but she just kept those earplugs in her ear and nodded every so often. He was getting more and more bothered by her demeanor until he decided to ask her a direct question...just to see if she could truely hear him above her music. "I see you're not wearing the school uniform. Was there somehing wrong with the one sent to your home?" Kira kept her eyes foward. "Nah." she finally replied, "I just have this complex about uniforms...especailly uniforms that consists of ugly yellow dresses."

An entire half-day went by before Kyouya found himself in the third music room writing in his personal journal. "Okaa-san!! Hikaru and Koaru are being mean again!" Kyouya looked up from his book to see the so called king of the club sulking once again in the corner. This probably being cause by the twins being a bit too friendly with Haruhi. But this he was used to...what he wasn't used to was a certain event that happened not even five minutes after that.

"Come on Kira-chan!! You'll love it here!"

A regular customer...wait, three regular customers were seen pulling a certain apathetic girl into the direct path of the Ouran High School Host Club. "Welcome." everyone said to her, including a bothered Kyouya. Kira straightened herself up and glared at the club. But before she could spit out a witty comment one of her overlycrazed kidnappers ran to her and covered her mouth. She put on a girlish little apologetic smile and slowly uncovered Kira's mouth. "Kira, lets not be rude to our hosts." the girl (we'll call her Mai) said to a now annoyed Kira. "As your cousin, I'm obliged to see to your entertainment. And this is the best place to be for that." She continued looking toward the group of hansome boys the entire time. "Oh yeah dearest cousin, I'm sure you sacrificed so much just to show me this wonderful music room." Kira said with an obvious sarcastic tone in her voice. She then rolled her eyes and turned to leave. But before she reached the door her cousin called out to her. "There are twins!" and that's all that had to be said in order for Kira to stay. She turned back around and there they were...grinning like the Cheshire cat. She lifted an eyebrow..."Twins." It was more so a statement than a question, but that didn't prevent the famous 'little devils' from striding right over to her and throwing an arm over her shoulders. "You like twins, do you?" one of the twins wispered into her right ear. "Lets go and have some fun." the other wispered into her left ear. She let them lead her to a well furnished couch as they introduced themselves.

An entire hour went by with no problems...well, almost no problems. Although there was another reason Kira let herself be pulled into the situation, she was getting rather annoyed at the 'brotherly love' act. It goes on to say that she just wasn't a big fan of guy-on-guy anything. But she forced herself to swallow it, just for the sake of her challenge. "Oh Hikaru! Not here." she was forced to listen while rolling her eyes. _baka. _

Kira's POV

I looked down at my watch when the twins put on yet another act of 'brotherly love'. _almost three in the afternoon_ I thought to myself as I put my concentration right back on the brothers, wincing as they stroked eachother's faces. The boys were cute-definitely cute-but the whole purpose of this stupid club just kept me from swooning over the good looks of the members. _and who the hell knew that the Kyouya guy would be in a club like this! I saw him more so in something like 'Future Sadistic Bastard Businessmen of the world' club!_ I found myself thinking alot during this little self-challenge of mine. This, however, was coming to a close. I closed my eyes and stood from my seat. "Kira-chan?" I hardly heard the idiotic swooning girls beside me say my name. "The twin with his hands on his hips right now is Hikaru!" I said as boldly as I could muster. Everyone seemed to have stopped whatever it was that they were doing and concentrated on me. The twins stood there looking like deer in headlights. I couldn't help but smirk. "Kira! How can you be so..." my cousin yelled across the room at me, but I didn't bother listening to the rest of her accusation. "Kaoru has a softer voice while Hikaru is more aggressive." I said to them...justifying my answer. After another second or two they smiled. "Is that why you sat in here Kira-kun?" Kaoru asked me, trying to pull the guilt trip on me. "That's not very nice." Hikaru added. I closed my eyes and chuckled a bit. "Sorry, I just couldn't help myself. I must figure out the differences with any and every twin I meet. It's my own little challenge to myself. I must be going now. I have other appointments to meet." I told them before turning to leave. I walked past a stoic Kyouya and gave him a small smirk before walking out the door.

I knew all about that boy. My father talked about the big companies around the area 24/7...so I really had no choice but to look him up (Right along with Tamaki kid.). He was the third son to the company, but undoubtedly would come out on top. I don't care what people say...that boy was way more clever than the other two. I would have to hold his records for future references. I already knew that his family has always tried to do business with my father...that would be useful in the future. I've got to admit, he's damn cute. But so was the twins. After a quick meeting with a school director, I made my way to the black limo parked outside the school gates. "Right on time." I mumbled to myself and climbed into the car. This would prove to be a very interesting school year.

3rd POV

What Kira didn't see before walking out the door of the third music room, however, was the twins' smile turning into a mischevious grin. And a stoic male with glasses giving a small smirk as well. Everything went back to normal after Mai gave a small apology to the club. But the entire club knew that some things would change...that this curly-haired & grey-eyed brunette would change things.

(Ok, that was chapter one, I'll prob. put the next one up too tonight. So wait for that ok? Oh! And review please...so I can know if I completely suck at writing.)ducki


	2. Auditions!

(And here's the next chapter I promised! And just for a side note...everyone has read he first chapter, so I'll spare myself the frustration from writing a disclaimer in every single chapter b/c nothing will change about it.)

3rd POV

"Otou-san!! You know that I had plans!" a frustrated Kira yelled into her phone. "How long will you be away? They won't want to...! Dad? Dad?!!" she gave a low yell of frustration and threw her phone across the backseat of her limo. "I can't beleive he threw this on me like this!" she screamed to no one. Kira was on her way to school...so she knew that she would have to calm down. No need to scare her fellow classmates. She began breathing in deeply and counting to ten. "Okay, I can figure this out. This is no problem, I'm the best for the job anyway." she reassured herself before stepping out of the limo and walked up to the Ouran High School front gates. "Kira-chan!" Kira was taken by surprised when two pairs of arms wrapped themselves around her. Kira turned her head to see the adorable faces of her favorite twins. "What are you guys doing?" she asked them. She was actually surprised that they didn't think that she was a total b. "We decided that you are going to be our new toy!" they yelled out together. Kira almost fell over after hearing this, but gained her composure soon enough to give them a hard glare. "No." she said to them keeping the glare.

Kira's POV

They stepped back a couple of steps. I mean, I don't blame them...I was practically shooting lightning bolts out of my eyes. I turned my back to them and continued my way to class. "Attention! This spring's musical play auditions will be held in the auditorium during fifth period today! Anyone interested in being casted or just interested in watching please report to the auditorium during fifth period today!" I heard over the loudspeaker. But of course I already knew this information. Hell, I had even signed up for the auditions yesterday...after the little twin episode. I smile as I walked into first period. _juggling this and father's duties will be no problem. I just really want to make the cast!_ I thought to myself as I sat down in my seat. "Kira-chan? Are you still going to audition for the play?" I heard someone say from behind me. I turned around to face the speaker and smiled. "Hai, did you decide to audition too Saiyuki?" I asked the shy girl behind me. Saiyuki was the first friend I made in this place. She's really small with short black hair and big black eyes to match and a very pale complexion. She loves theater just as much as I do. I heard her give a small 'yes' and smile. "Well, do your best ok? And we'll be able to actually work together!" I said in an attempt to boost her confidence.

"You really don't think that you two are even slightly able to get the leading role, do you?" I inwardly rolled my eyes before even turning around. There was no use, I already knew who was speaking. The same girl who tried to syke us out when we signed up for the auditions. I finally turned to face the red-head and gave a -definitely fake- smile. "Well, we're gonna do our best to get it. And I wish you the best of luck!" I didn't even want to say her name...because it would have come out dripping with venom (me:yeah that, and I forgot her name '). I just settled with making her look like an ass in front of the entire class, or whoever was listening to the convorsation. She gave a small pathetic glare and went back to her seat. I dropped the venom hiding in my eyes and turned back to Saiyuki. "Don't listen to her 'Yuki-chan. She just wants to syke us out."

3rd POV

"Saiyuki Hitsuni, on stage please!" the director called out. This had been going on for about an hour now. Everyone auditioning for the play had to stand backstage until their name was called. They then would have to go out on stage and sing a song and recite a selected scene from the script. Kira stood right next to Saiyuki the entire time to calm the girl down. When the girl's name was called, Kira gave her hand a small squeezed and told her that everything would be ok. "Just breathe." Kira wispered to the girl before she walked out on stage. She actually did very well at the script reading and did a small soft song by Mandy Moore called 'Only Hope'. She did better than she had expected. She walked happily backstage when her song was over and thanked Kira for the support. "That was amazing 'Yuki!" Kira said to her, almost missing her name being called. Kira took a deep breath and walked out on stage. _Don't freak. Don't freak._ she thought to herself over and over as she walked out on stage. She took one look out into the auditorium and of course almost the entire school was in there watching the entire thing.

Kira's POV

I knew that they were there, but there were just so many of them. _Don't puke. Don't puke._ I thought to myself when I finally stopped at the middle of the stage. Of course no one would have known how freaked I was. I'm damn good at hiding that kind of stuff. The director gave me a section of the script to recite...and let me tell you. I practically memorized the entire script, so this was just a run of the mill kind of stuff. I gained a bit more confidence when I saw the guy smile. _That's got to be good right?_ I asked myself before he asked me sing. I smiled right back a him and took a couple of deep breaths

When I'm lost, in the rain

In your eyes I know I'll find the light

To light my way

When I'm scared, losing ground

When my world is going crazy

You can turn it all around

And when I'm down

Your there pushing me to the top

Your always there giving me all you got

For a shield from the storm

For a friend

For the love to keep me safe and warm

I turn to you

For the strength to be strong

For the will to carry on

For everything you do

For everything that's true

I turn to you

When I lose the will to win

I just reach for you and I can reach the sky again

I can do...anything

Cause your love is so amazing

That your love inspires me

And when I need a friend

You're always on my side

Giving me faith

Taking me through the night

For a shield from the storm

For a friend

For the love to keep me safe and warm

I turn to you

For the strength to be strong

For the will to carry on

For everything you do

For everything that's true

I turn to you

For the arms to be my shelter

Throught all the rain

For the truth that will never change

For someone to lean on

For a heart I can rely on through anything

(You can rely on me)

For the world too

I can feel too...oh yeah

I turn to you!

I finally finished the song. I was kinda surprised because the director would usually stop the students while they were in the middle of the song. I was completely out of breath, but began to smile when someone began to clap...followed by others, a lot of others. I chuckled a bit before turning to walk backstage once again. "Don't get happy. You still have no chance what-so-ever." a certain red-head said to me. I just smirked at her while wlaking right past her to hug Saiyuki.

3rd POV

The director dismissed everyone saying that he would think things over and post the cast list by tomorrow morning. Kira decided...more like, was forced to go out for icecream after that. By who? Well, the entire host club was at the auditions. That would explain Kira being kidnapped to the icecream parlor...but what Kira didn't see (me: she isn't seeing alot is she?) was a redhead staying behind to talk to the director.

(ok, so like I've said before...review please. I would prefer to know if I fail at life! Naw, not really...more like suck at writing. So be nice and click that little button and offer ideas or criticism...whichever!)ducki


	3. not cutting it!

**(Hiya!! I know not that many people are reading this story...but I'm dtermined to comtinue it! So I hope I get more fans! I know this is going kind of slow, but I'm writing it as I go so it'll be that way all the way through. Sorry for the inconvenience. Oh! and thanx for the reviews from AkaiOkami and LittleAngel22493. You guys are awesome! and I'll update as soon as I can!) Ducki-chan**

3rd POV

"No, I already have the stands thank you. Get the maintenence on the line and get them down there today please. Thank you." Kira stepped out of her usual ride. But before closing the door she threw her phone (a.k.a-the object of her frustration) on the floor of the backseat. She then closed the door and began to walk through the front gates of the high school. "This is getting tiresome." she mumbled to herself. "Kira-chan!" Kira was suddenly shaken out of her thoughts when she looked up to see a small blond running at her. Kira braced herself to attempt to catch the 'loli-shota', but it just ended in the falling of both of them. "Honey-sempai?" she said questioning the small senior as to why he jumped her. She looked up and said a short hello to the almost emotionless 'wild type'. "Hello Mori-sempai." he gave a short nod right back at her. "Now Honey-sempai, what's going on?" Kira asked. Honey smiled and crawled off of her. "You have to go and look at the cast list!" he practically shouted out to her. "He's right. Not that you won't get the part." Kira had just realized that she was joined by the entire host club. And the one that spoke was Kyouya...she wasn't surprised at this. He would be attempting to befriend her at this point.

Kira smiled at the group as everyone kept pushing her toward the school doors. "Chill, I'm here now ok?" she said more so to the twins. They kept their hands on her mid-back pushing her forward. "Good luck." Kaoru wispered into her ear before she walked up farther. Everyone seemed to have stepped to the side to let her see what on the paper. And of course standing right next to the list was the bitchy little redhead smirking like no tomorrow.

Kira's POV

I just rolled my eyes at her...though I did find it a bit odd that everyone's staring at me. I put my finger at the name of the leading role and frowned. _I didn't get the lead._ But that wasn't such a big deal to me when I scrolled down the entire list of names for the cast. "I..I didn't even get cast." I wispered more so to myself. "Aww, I'm so sorry Kira-chan. Maybe you just didn't give what he wanted." the redhead said to me with a devious smile on her face. I forced myself to smile back. "You're right. Maybe I should be more like you and bring a bribery next time." I said to her before turning to leave, completely ignoring anything she had to say to that along with the twins calling my name. _This can't be happening. I should have seen this coming!_ I thought to myself as I sat myself under a large cherry blossom tree in the school court yard.

"Well, I guess I should be concentrating on the larger project anyway." I mumbled to myself before a shadow fell over me. "Honey-sempai?" I said softly, surprised that he came out by himself. He smiled and hugged me. "Arigatou...Honey-sempai." I said while hugging him back...almost in tears. "Come and eat cake with me after school." he yelled out with an excited look on his face._ I would have a lot to do today_ I thought, but before I could protest he ran off. So I gave a small sigh and walked to my first period class.

"Kira-chan!" I heard Saiyuki yell out my name when I walked into the classroom. I gave her a small smile, but she still held an angry look in her eyes. "It's wrong Kira-chan! You should talk to the headmaster about this!" she told me. I was sort of surprised at how bold she had said those words. But I just shook my head. "Nah, it's fine. I'm just really glad you got cast. Don't worry about me ok?" I said to her and winced when she gave me a sympathetic look.

3rd POV

The day went horribly slow for Kira. Although she would tell everyone that she was perfectly fine with the arrangement, she couldn't help but to eat lunch alone that afternoon. And when classes had finally ended, she relunctantly made her way to the third music room. "I'd better make this quick. I have to get to the fair grounds soon." she said to no one in particular. She soon found herself right in front of the music room doors, but hesitated. _Just breathe_ she thought to herself, putting on a smile for the hundredth time that day. She opened the door and squinted her eyes at the bright light. "Welcome." she heard from the group and raised an eyebrow when Tamaki took her hand. But before he had a chance to kiss it, she pulled it back. "I'm not here for you Tamaki-sempai." she said bluntly causing him to go into his 'mushroom state'.

"Kira-chan!" she didn't have a second's break before the twins wrapped their arms around her. "We've missed you Kira-chan!" they yelled out in unison. She couldn't help but to sweatdrop while they rubbed their heads against her cheek. She looked toward the last four guys that weren't annoying her for help. "Alright, that's enough affection for one day." Thankfully Haruhi walked up and pulled Hikaru away by the ear...who of course was followed by the worried twin. Kira gave a little side glance at the worried Kaoru and smiled a bit. "Kira-chan! Will you eat some cake with me now?" said the little blond poking at her leg. Kira kneeled down and put a hand on his head. "Gomen Honey-sempai, but I have to be halfway across town in ten minutes so I don't have time. But I tell you what I will do." she said while pulling out a math notebook from her bookbag.

"I'm working on my father's festival this year. So I'll just write down everyone's names on this peice of paper." she said while she ripped a peice of paper from her notebook and began writing down names. All of the host club members gathered around her while she concentrated on writing down the full names of every one of them. "And all of you will have free addmission to the festival with a free unlimited pass for all of the rides." she finished while stuffing the paper back into her bag. "Yay!" Honey yelled out while everyone else thanked her. "The opening day of the festival will be in exactly one week. I hope all of you can make it. But I must be going now."

So Kira stood and made her way out of the music room waving goodbye to everyone. She, however, had something else on her mind. She wanted to get even with the red-head. She wanted revenge! And the first step would be getting information on the girl...but the only one who Kira knew for sure would have all the information she needed was the one and only...Kyouya. She smirked as she climbed into the backseat of her limo. She picked up her phone and made a call. "Hai, I need the address of one Kyouya Ootori." she told the unknown source on the other end of the phone line.

**( Is this a bit too short? I'm guessing that it is. Sorry again! But I'll really appreciate it if you guys reviewed! Thankies!) Ducki-chan**


	4. A smooth stunt

**(Hiya! As I promised...here's the fourth chapter. I'm really excited b/c it took me a while to figure out to write this out. I wanna thank LittleAngel22493 for reviewing the last chapter and Amnoying for reviewing the last three chapters! You guys are amazing. Hope you guys like this chapter. )**

3rd POV

"Mitsu, what the hell is happening here?!" Kira yelled to her worried secretary. She had been on the fair grounds for about 4 hours now. Things seemed to have been going smoothly until a frustrated secretary walked up to her. "They won't listen to me Kira-san. They refuse to take orders from a high school girl." she practically wispered to Kira, watching her fume. Kira threw down her clipboard and stalked over to the group of maintenance workers. "What the HELL do you guys call yourselves doing?!" she screamed at the group of men...who happened to be eating turkey sandwiches.

"Nothing." one of the slackers responded causing Kira to fume even more. She put her hands on her hips in an attempt to calm down. "What the hell is a school girl gonna do to us?" the man said to his other friends while taking another chunck out of his turkey sandwich. Kira slowly walked up to the group and poked the man in his chest. "My father put me in charge which means, u dirty bastard, that you all work for me now. So unless you all want to be out of a job and on the streets working for food, I suggest you get off of your asses and finishing this ferris wheel!" she yelled at all of them. By the end of her speech, they all had dropped their sandwiches and stared at the scary school girl. "NOW!!" was all that it took for them all to hop up and get to work.

"Damn bastards." Kira mumbled as she walked away from the sadistic pigs, her secretary following suit. "It's fine now, Kira-san." Mitsu said trying to calm the teenager down a bit. Kira took a couple of breaths and smiled at Mitsu. "Well, can you handle it from here?" she asked the woman beside her. "Hai, Kira-san." Mitsu responded and gasp when Kira tossed her a set of keys. "Lock the gates when everyone leaves...you know the procedure. I have someplace to be. Thanks." Kira called out while walking away toward her ride.

"Ootori residence please." Kira said to the driver while closing the car door. She pulled her bookbag into her lap and began ruffling through the bottom. "I know I put it in here somewhere." she mumbled to herself while turning her bag completely upside down. Everything tumbled out of it and onto the floor of the car. Her eyes lit up when she found what she was searching for. "There would be no sense in even going if I lost it." she sighed picking up the small flat object and placing it into her pocket.

* * *

Kira finally made her way up to front steps of the Ootori residence and rang the doorbell...it making a traditional sequence of low chuch bell chongs. Kira rolled her eyes at the old time doorbell. _If it was mine...I'd make it play 'pop goes the weasel' _she randomly thought right before the door opened revealing a skinny little maid with a dark smile on her face...thoroughly spooking Kira. "Uh, hello. Is Kyouya in?" she asked, trying to avoid looking as spooked as she actually was. "Why yes. Please come in." she said happily. Kira let out the breath she had no clue that she was holding and followed the maid inside. Kira looked around. _who the hell needs this many maids to clean?_ she thought as the dark eyed maid told her that she would go and fetch Kyouya. "No, it's fine. Just tell me where his room is and I'll go myself." she said hoping the hired help would fall for it...and she did.

"Up the stairs and the room to your left." and those were the exact directions Kira followed. She finally reached his door and took a deep breath before knocking. _Just breath...he'll be an easy target._ she reassured herself and smiled when she heard a deep voice tell her to come in...so she did. "Kyouya-sempai I thi--" but she wasn't ready for what she walked in on. A half naked Kyouya sat at a small table typing at his laptop in the middle of his bland room with only sleep pants on. Kira's jaw almost dropped...almost.

Kyouya looked up at the shocked girl and smirked. "I think that I know what you're here for Kira-san." he said but had yet to get up from his position at his table. So Kira walked over to him and sat down. She wouldn't let his sexy body disturb her. "Hai sempai. I beleive that I left my notebook in the music room. Would you happen to have it?" she asked inwardly smirking but outwardly smiling sweetly at him. He stood from his luminated computer and went to the other side of his room for his school bag. "I do beleive that I may have picked it up for you." he said without looking at her.

"And how would I have known that you'd have it?" she laughed out also not looking at his well toned back because she was too busy fingering a couple of keys on his laptop. "Ah, here it is." he said while standing and turning to hand the girl her notebook. She was already standing and gratefully took her math notebook. "Arigatou Kyouya-sempai." she said simply while turning to walk out of his room, but turned to face him once more. She scanned his nicely shaped chest once more before smiling up at him and walking out of the room. He gave a small smirk and sat down once again at his laptop.

"Home please." Kira called out to her driver once she hopped into the backseat. She was excited...that was one smooth stunt she had just pulled. She grinned and moved up to talk to her driver. She had to brag to someone, right? She giggled in the driver's ear and pulled a small memory disk from her left sleeve. "Did you know that you can copy and save all of your computer files on a memory disk just by pressing a couple of simple keys?" she askd the driver, not really expecting an answer. She laughed again at how smooth her operation went. Now all that had to be done was to go throught his files to find the right information.

* * *

Kira's POV

I'd gotten home in no more than fifteen minutes after that. I asked the chef to send dinner up to my room and dashed up the stairs to my sactuary. I immediately pulled out my laptop and inserted the disk watching all of Kyouya's files show up right before my eyes. I would have to do this tonight. If he is as good as I think he is...then Kyouya would realize what was done by tomorrow morning.

"Woah, he has the files for everyone at the school. Man, I've hit the blackmail jackpot!" I yelled to myself grinning like no tomorrow, but immediately shook the thoughts from my head. "No! I will not stoop so low. I just need the files for one red-headed douch-bag named Yukina Nekasu." I told myself searching for the chick's name. "Ah, here we are. Now for blackmail material." I went through all of her files starting with her family company. And finally about an hour after eating dinner my eyes fell upon a very usefful peice of information. A secret that her entire family attempted to keep a secret...and succeeded (besides the eagle eye of Ootori Kyouya). My smile widened into a grin after reading it about ten times. "Beautiful little red-headed Yukina-chan was once a fat-camp attendee?"

My mind reels were turning. I was coming up with a nice little peice of revenge...reserved especailly for Yukina. The only question would be how to go about my blackmailing escapade.

**(So there it is...did yall likey??? I surely do hope so. I've noticed that I have more than 200 hits but only about 7 reviews...please be nice and review ok? It means the world to me. I wanna know what everyone thinks. And thankies again to those who do review!) Ducki-chan**


	5. Consequences!

**( okay, I finally came up with the next chapter! YAY! I'm so proud of myself. So anyways...as a note, I'll be starting this chapter out with Kyouya's point of view on what happen at the end of the last chapter. So don't get confused ok? Thankies to Amnoying, LittleAngel22493, invisible-gurl, kei-ten, godell, and lina-teshi for reviewing the last chapter! I really heart u guys for taking the time to do that. )**

Kyouya's POV

I knew she would come. I knew that she probably left that notebook on purpose. I had all of the neccessary information on the girl. Only child of top businessman,Toshio Himota. Lived most of her life in the states. Heir of the company. Grey eyes, Light brown curly hair and bi-racial. Like I said I knew everything about her and now all I have to do is get friendly. She seems easy enough to fool. Though, she surprised me when leaving her book behind. It was quite a clever move. She, no doubtedly, knew that I would pick it up.

And surely enough, around 7 p.m I heard a knock at my door. "Come in." I said and looked up as she walked in. "Kyouya-sempai I thi--" she started but stopped when she realized that I wasn't wearing a shirt...exactly the reaction I wanted to see. I smirked at her as she attempted to keep her jaw from dropping. "I think I know what you're here for Kira-san." I said to her before she immediately straightened herself up and walked over to my study table and sat down beside me. "Hai sempai. I believe that I left my notebook in the music room. Would you happen to have it?" she asked smiling sweetly at me...but something was off. I knew that smile from somewhere, but I didn't let her figure that anything was wrong. I stood from my computer and walked to the other side of the room...knowing that her eyes were following me. "I do believe that I may have picked it up for you." I told her while reaching into my school bag.

I heard her chuckle abit before mentioning something about knowing that I would have it. But I was too busy thinking to fully listen. Something was definitely off...her smile, her comments. _What is it? _I thought over and over again. "Ah. Here it is." I said after finally pulling the book from my bag and standing to give it to her. _When did she stand?_ "Arigatou Kyouya-sempai." she said with a smile and took the book from my hands and turned to leave. I watched her walk toward the door and wasn't surprised when she took one last look at me before walking out.

"Easy target." I mumbled to myself smirking to myself before sitting back down to finish my investigations through my files. There was a new company on the block...I had to get information on their procedures. I must have been sitting there for at east half an hour before noticing a small info bubble on the bottom right corner of my computer screen. I frowned at the words. 'document savings successful' is what it said. I balled me hands into fists and slammed them against the table. That what was off about her appearance. She had a certain glint in her eye that should have told me that she was up to no good. And I was too busy trying to get her closer...that I completely missed it. And now she's walking around somewhere with a copy of all of my files. "That bitch!" I yelled out slamming my hands once again against my oak wood table.

I stood and paced my room. "Why would she want my..." I asked myself but didn't bother finishing. I knew why she needed my files. I smirked...she was way more clever than I give her credit for. She wants revenge on Yukina Nekasu. I had a feeling that she wasn't as okay with the cast arrangements as she was telling everyone. "I suppose I could see what she does with the information. This should be interesting."

* * *

3rd POV

Kira walked into her first period class the next day with a small smile on her face. "Ohayou 'yuki." she called out to her petite friend sitting quitely at the back of the room. Saiyuki smiled and waved, but frowned when their mutual enemy, Yukina Nekasu, stopped her before she had a chance to sit down.

"Oh, how cute. Putting on a smile so that everyone doesn't know how hurt you are because you didn't get cast." She spat out at Kira with a small smirk. But nothing could pull down Kira's good mood. She smiled even more at the red-head. "Yukina, I found the most interesting thing about your family last night." she whispered to Yukina causing her to frown. "It's just so interesting how important self-image is to your family. Why I do believe that you transferred here after your last school found out that you were--" Yukina abruptly covered Kira's mouth. "Let it slip and you'll regret it." she said to Kira. Kira put on innocent angel eyes and nodded to the red-head. "Don't worry Yukina-san...your secret is safe with me. I won't say a word." Kira said to her when her mouth was finally uncovered.

She practically skipped to her desk and smiled brightly at Saiyuki. "What was that all about Kira-chan?" she asked but Kira just shook her head but kept smiling. "Nothing." she sung out and pulled out her notebook when class finally started.

Kira's POV

This had to be the longest period I had ever experienced in my entire life. But I suppose I should be grateful that it was a whole hour and a half long. That gave me plenty of time. _oh, how nice it is to have connections._ I thought to myself as I stared at the back of Yukina's head. _She's gonna love this!_ I thought again while grinning. "Kira!" I snapped out of my happy thoughts and realized that the teacher had been calling my name. I quickly stood. "Hai." I called out confidently.

But sweatdropped when he asked me for the answer to the question. _Dammit, what was the question??_ I thought quickly before he called my name once again rushing me into an answer. "Um...5?" I just said the first thing that came to my head. I bit down on my lip when everyone around me started giggling. "Himota, this is history class." he said to me. I slapped my palm to my forehead when I realized what I had done. _Ugh, I'm such an idiot! _I thought as the giggles died down.

I just want this period to end. There's only five more minutes! I leaned back in my chair, but made sure to keep one ear on the teacher so that there wouldn't be a repeat of what happened. And I finally grinned when the bell finally rung. Everyone stood to move on to their next classes while I just sat there...waiting. "Ja ne Yukina-san!" I called out to the red-head before she had a chance to walk out the room. _3...2...1!_ I counted down before everyone heard a horrible--and yet very comforting, for me--scream.

* * *

And there I stood in the administrator's office watching a devestated red-head cry her eyes out. "She did it Souh-sama! She made the copies and the banner!!" she cried out. I just stood there looking annoyed at the accusation. "How could I have done that if I was sitting in the classroom the entire time?" I asked simply which made her cry even harder. I tried my hardest not to smile. _Man, what a stunt!_ I thought to myself while listening to Yukina complain about transferring again.

I still couldn't get the laughter of most of the students out of my head. Definitely when they saw the full blown banner of the fat and ugly Yukina Nekasu. I almost smiled when I remembered her running down the halls crying her eyes out. "Miss Himota!" I was pulled from my reverie when the administrator yelled out my name. "Hm?" I looked toward him and winced at his serious face. But he had no proof and I have an alibi! "You are here by sentenced to community service at the school."

**(ok, I can hopefully have the next chapter updated by friday. Try to review for me again and I'll be a very happy ducky! )ducki-chan**


	6. A quiant collision

**( Hi again! Like I promised...it's friday and here's the next chapter. This was especailly hard to write b/c I didn't want too much to happen in this chapter. I ust wanted this one to be a basis for my upcoming chapters. So don't get too disappointed if it sux ok? Thankies to Amnoying, LittleAngel22493, AkaiOkami, Ritsikas, and Hermonine for reviewing the last chapter! And now on with the chapter!)**

3rd POV

"WHAT??" Kira yelled out to the administrator. "I was sitting in the classroom the entire time!! She could have done this herself just to pin it on me!!" she continued to argue but quickly quieted down when Suoh put a hand up. "I know how you got the information and everything Himota-san, so don't bother arguing with me." he said to her. _What? How?_ Kira thought to herself.

She was too shocked to even frown at Yukina when the girl gave out a "I knew it!".

After about five minutes, Kira was sitting in front of Suoh's desk waiting for him to give her the details on her punishment. But he was too engrossed in his phone conversation and Kira was getting annoyed. She folded her arms and glared at the closest wall until he finally hung up the phone.

"Now Himota-san, you will report to the Third Music Room for the next three weeks. You will be their errand runner and if I get any reports of misconduct your sentence will be extended." he told her to check in everyday with a member of the club before shooing her out of his office. She would have to get through her classes, but that wasn't what she was worried about. Her sentence would cut deeply into her plans for the next few days. "Dammit." she mumbled to herself but stopped and frowned when she saw a certain someone leaning against the wall.

Kira's POV

I rolled my eyes at the much too smug male. He, of all people, was the one who ratted me out. I was gonna walk right past him until I heard him give a low chuckle. "I know you ratted me out." I said simply just wanting to know what he would say to it. He pushed his glasses up farther onto his face and smirked. "What did you really expect. You stole something from me." he said to me and I fumed. "I was gonna give it back!!" I yelled at him not caring if anyone heard.

"I didn't actually save any of the documents on my computer!" I explained to him, but he just continued to smirk. "Doesn't matter. Getting even is the only thing that matters here." he stated simply and turned to walk away. I sighed and ran up to him...although I didn't like this, I had to postpone the sentence.

"Matte! Hey Ohtori-sempai, wait just a minute!" I called out. He finally stopped as I stepped in front of him. "Listen, you know as well as I do that I have to finish the plans for the festival." I said to him. "Can I push the sentence back until the festial is over and I'll do another week to make up for it." I reasoned with him but was about to rethink the offer when he smirked. "Two weeks. Make it up by doing two extra weeks." he said knowing that I had no choice but to accept the offer. I sighed and agreed to the terms. _What did I just get myself into?_ I thought while watching him walk back to his class.

"Why must my life be so complicated?" I asked no one in particular. I leaned against the hall wall until I realized that I had to get to my second period. "Oh crap!" I yelled out before running toward my class which just so happened to be located on the second floor. "I'm so dead." I called out before my ears picked up on the sound of muffled ringing. I dug into my bag in search for the phone that I should have left in the backseat of the limo like I do every other day. But since it was so close to the festival I wanted to be available just in case something went wrong. "Kuso, where is it?!" I yelled as I blindly ran up the school stairs. "Ah, there you are." I finally found the thing and pulled it out of my bag, but before I could say hello I realized that I was on a crash course.

3rd POV

Kira was so busy trying to fish her cellphone out of her bag that she paid no attention what-so-ever to where she was running. So when she finally pulled the phone out she finally looked up to see just a big blob...which she figured was an actual person. "Ahh!" she screamed while trying to stop her active legs...but that wasn't such a good idea. She stopped just a bit too quickly. She felt herself falling backward but could do nothing about it. _oh Kami, I'm going to die._ she thought frantically to herself before feeling someone grab her wrist.

The very person she was about to run into grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward...causing them both to fall. Kira kept her eyes closed for a second or two but slowly opened them to find that she was straddling her savior. "Koaru-kun?" was all that came out of her mouth upon realizing exactly who her savior was. She smiled at the dazed twin with her hands still on his chest. "Skipping class?" she asked just to play with him. "nah, I was on my way to my locker." he told her as she pushed herself to her feet and held her hand out for Kaoru.

"Well, that was interesting. We should run into eachother more often Kaoru-kun." she joked while watching him grin. "Oh jeeze!" she groaned out when she turned to see what was left of her cellphone. "I must have dropped it when you pulled me away from my painful death." she said smiling softly. She didn't really mind that her cellphone was destroyed. It took too much out of her anyway. She gasped lightly when she felt two hands encircle her waist. Kaoru rested his chin on her shoulder and looked at her destroyed cell.

"Ah, gomen." he said simply. She just shrugged enjoying the feeling of being held in the middle of the hallway. "It was just a nuisance anyway." she explained inwardly graoning when Kaoru removed his hands from her waist. Kira faced him and put her hands on her hips. Kaoru reached and flicked a curly strand of Kira's hair away from her face and smiled at her. "Well, I had better be getting to class. I guess I'll see ya at the festival." she told him not even flinching when he began to twirl her curly strand around his finger.

When he realized what she said, he pulled his hand away and bent down so that he could look straight into her amused grey eyes. "See you then." he said before giving her a small peck on the tip of her nose and walked away. Kira stood there slightly surprised but chuckled lightly not a second after. She picked up her things and headed off to her class without a care in the world.

**( well, that was cute, ne? I'm not really sure when I can get the next one out. But I promise it won't be too long. Thankies again to those who reviewed and I hope to see a lot more cute little reviews on this chapter...good or bad. BYE!) Ducki-chan**


	7. Ferris Wheel of Doom!

**(Hiya! Wow! I'm so proud of myself...this is one whole day earlier than when I expected the chapter to be done. And this one seems longer than the other ones. Thankies to Amnoying, LittleAngel22493, AkaiOkami, Ritsikas, Hermonine, and Ryderion for reviewing the last chapter. Now on with the chappie!)**

"Mommy! I wanna go on the ferris wheel!"

Kira sighed for the third time that night. _thank goodness this is the last working night. _she thought to herself as she unconsciously smoothed out her lavender floral kimono. She pulled at the end of it...which went just above her knee with a small slit up her right theigh. She sighed once again and made her way to the nearest consession stand. "One funnel cake please." she said softly to the female working. Kira perked up when a familiar soft song made its way to her ears from the speakers stationed near every stand. She paid for her funnel cake and walked away singing softly to the familiar melody.

"Kira-chan!!" Kira caught a glimpse of a small blond haired boy running toward her followed by his black-haired protector. "Oh no. Honey-sempai!" she yelled out gripping her small paper plate. She knew what was coming...he was going to jump her and the funnel cake would end up all over her chest. Kira closed her eyes and waited for the impact but it never came. "huh?" she opened her eyes and realized that Mori had caught the rambuncious ( --is that how you spell it?) blonde. "Oh, arigatou Mori-sempai." she sighed out, relieved that her kimono remained powdered sugar free. The taller senior grunted out a 'no problem' and sat his counter part down on the ground. "I'm really glad you guys could make it." Kira said once the rest of the gang caught up.

"This place is amazing Kira-chan." Haruhi complimented staring at the rides and game stands. "You guys should try the funnel cake. It's delicious." she responded popping a peice of her funnel cake into her mouth. But she almost choked on the thing when the twins decided to latch onto her. "Kira-chan! We want some!" they yelled out simutaneously( ---is that right? Man, I'm really bad tonight) with their arms around her waist. Kira could see Tamaki dragging Haruhi over to the consession stand to buy one also soon followed by Honey. They let go of her waist and stood on both sides of her. Each twin broke off a large peice of her funnel cake. Hikaru gave Kaoru a small smirk causing Kira to back up a little. "Whatever you're thinking, forget--" but Kira could not finish her sentence because Kaoru took the opportunity to stuff his peice of funnel cake half-way into her mouth.

Kira could do nothing but stand there looking like a deer in headlights when Kaoru took her chin and bit into the other half...his lips lightly touching her own. And not too long after did Hikaru turned her head and licked the remaining powdered sugar from the side of her mouth. When she finally found out how to work her legs again, she stumbled back and huffed. "Would you two stop that!" she said to the two...still slightly surprised at the idea of Kaoru actually kissing her. "Ah! It's so good!!" she heard Tamaki yell out behind her. The twins each took hold of her arms and pulled her over to the rest of the group. "Let's go Kira-chan!" they both said to her.

"Kira-chan, I heard that you''ll be our errand runner for five whole weeks!" Honey exclaimed with remnants of powdered sugar all around his mouth. "When did this happen?" Haruhi asked, kind of perturbed that she was the last to know the information. Kira freed herself from the grasp of the twins and crossed her hands in front of her chest while looking the other way. "I don't want to talk about it." she said trying not to glare at Kyouya. "Kawaiiii!!" the twins yelled out and once again latched onto her and rubbed her cheeks against her own. "Ah. Would you two stop it!" she growled out.

"Kira-san, something needs your attention." everyone turned at the unsuspected voice. "huh? Mitsu-san, what is it?" Kira asked her secretary who just appeared out of nowhere. Kira pushed her way away from the twins and followed Mitsu into the crowd. Kyouya followed her figure until she disappeared into the crowd and subconsciously nodded his approval when Kaoru commented on how pretty she looked with her hair down.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki whined once Kira left. "Haruhi, I order you to wear a cute little kimono like that!" he yelled out. "Hai, Haru-chan would look really cute in a kimono." Honey added while stuffing more funnel cake into his mouth. Mori grunted his approval and bent down to wipe Honey's mouth. "You are a girl! You have start acting like one!" Tamaki screamed out but put on a confused face when he realized that Haruhi was looking over his shoulder. He slowly turned to see a very shocked Kira standing behind him.

* * *

Kira's POV

I followed Mitsu into the crowd and stopped at a small game stand...leaning to the side. "A leg broke off." Mitsu informed me. I rolled my eyes at the situation. She called me over for this? "Just put a couple off thick books under it to hold it up." I told her and turned to return to my friends. I pushed my way back through the crowd and spotted the group still by the consession stand. They backs were facing me and Tamaki was yelling something to Haruhi. The only one to see me walk up was Haruhi. "You are a girl! You have to start acting like one!" he yelled out causing me to freeze in my spot. At this point Tamaki still had his back toward me but everyone else realized that I was present.

He slowly turned around to come face to face with my surprised expression. "Ano...Haruhi-san?" I mumbled out while blinking at the...girl. "Kira-chan will keep her secret, won't you?" a teary-eyed Honey-sempai asked when everyone else stepped up in front of Haruhi. To be honest, I thought that it was really cute of everyone protects her like this. I smiled a bit thinking of how they truely was a type of family. "Kira-san..." Kyouya started to say something to me but Haruhi cut him off. "You guys are scaring her." Haruhi said to them while pushing her way from behind everyone. "Hai, Kira-san I am a female. It's fine if you decide to tell someone." she continued to say to me.

I laughed a bit at how everyone was acting. "Now why would I do that?" I asked her. "This is interesting. I kinda had a hunch about you. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." I told her smiling even more when Tamaki and the twins hugged her. "Not taking the opportunity to blackmail?" Kyouya asked me stepping up next to me. I continued to watch the cute little scene before me. "Nah, I'm over everything. Why push the idea of bringing you down? It's a waste of my time." I told him, turning to smile up at him.

"Let's go and ride the ferris wheel!" Tamaki yelled to everyone but before I could protest Honey-sempai grabbed my wrist and drug me into line. I couldn't help but to fidget the entire way to the front. The only one I think actually noticed was Kyouya. "I-I don't know about this." I mumbled but no-one really heard me because Hikaru and Tamaki was too busy argueing who would get to ride with Haruhi. I would have smiled at the cute scene but my stomach felt like it would drop to the ground. "Aha! I win!" Tamaki yelled out to the agressive twin when he pulled Haruhi into a cart with him. Hikaru fumed and pulled Kaoru into the very next one behind Tamaki. The next to go was Honey-sempai and Mori-smepai...which left with none other than Kyouya. I shuffled toward the formidable contraption. But I stepped into the two-man cart anyway because I didn't want Kyouya to realize how scared I was of the thing.

_Damn me and my pride!_ I thought to myself while clutching the bar that locked us in for dear life. I barely heard Kyouya give a mocking little chuckle. I fumed. "Nani? I'm fine. These things are nothing." I told him forcing myself to calm down. _Don't puke. Don't puke._ I thought to myself over and over again while Kyouya gave a sarcastic snort. When we got to the very top I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply and sighed when we began to descend, but was about to do the exact same thing when we began to rise up to the top again. But it suddenly stopped. "W-What's happening?" I asked no one in particular but caught Kyouya raise his eyebrow at my behavior. I sucked in a breath and leaned across his lap to look down at the worker.

"N-No!" I gasped out when I realized that we may be stuck. "Those damn workers!" I yelled out taking deep breaths in the process. I could hears the cries of small children and the arguement of Tamaki and Hikaru. "Calm down Kira." Kyouya said to me. I looked at him with his eyes closed in a relaxed pose and poked him in his cheek. "I'm calm! What makes you think that I'm not calm??" I squeeked out. But that accusation was short lived when the ferris wheel gave a small jerk. "Ah!" I cried out and grabbed the closest thing to me...which just so happened to be Kyouya's arm.

* * *

3rd POV

Kira buried her face into Kyouya's shoulder. She would have been too prideful to do such a thing...if she wasn't almost deathly afraid of heights. "Don't say a word Ohtori-sempai. You'll just have to deal." she mumbled into his shoulder. Kyouya just shrugged. "I'm not complaining." he said to her causing her to raise her head from his shoulder and look at him curiously. "Really?" she asked him almost forgetting that she was stuck about fifty feet above ground. He just smirked and tucked a stray curl behind her ear. She smiled up at him at the comforting gesture and gave him a small kiss on the cheek before burying her head once again into his shoulder. "Arigatou." she mumbled into his shoulder.

It took about an hour for the men to finally get everyone off of the 'ferris wheel of doom'...as Kira so nicely named it. She ordered for it to be shut down for the night and walked away with the host club no longer latching onto Kyouya's arm. "Well, that was enough excitement for one night. I think I'll head home." she said to the group before wishing them a good night and turning to leave. "We'll be seeing you at three tomorrow afternoon for your sentence." Kyouya called out to her causing her to visibly twitch.

"Back to his cold stoic self...after all of that." she mumbled to herself while stepping into her ride home. "Home please." she told the driver and sighed at her near-death experience. "I guess the real adventure begins tomorrow at three." she said to herself with her eyes half closed. Kira got home and immediately went to bed. She would be doing alot of running around the next day. Things would be very interesting for the next five weeks, but she couldn't help but to smile in her sleep.

**(ok, that's all for tonight. I don't know when I can get the next one out since the holiday is coming up, but I'll try to find time to update as soon as I can. Oh! And I was having a bit of trouble with deciding who Kira should end up with. Would you guys give me your thoughts? Just review and let me know who she should end up with. Thankies again!) Ducki-chan**


	8. A new addition

**( Hiya! I finally got a chance to update! Here's chapter 8...hope you guys like it. Thankies to Amnoying, LittleAngel22493, Asa-Hoshi, MikoSasesko, ryderion, Ritsikas and hermonine for reviewing the last chapter. A couple of you told me who you thought Kira should end up with...so I'll just go from the number of people who voted for the couple.)**

Kira's POV

"Kira-chan!" Saiyuki yelled out to me as I walked into first period. I smiled at her and walked to my seat. "I heard that you would be assisting the Host Club for the next five weeks." Saiyuki whispered to me as if the entire class didn't already know. I sweatdropped at the words and scratched the back of my head. "Wow, word sure does spread fast here." I said simply, gasping when everyone started to surround my desk. "Is it true?" and "Wow, you're so lucky!" was all that I heard for the next five minutes until class had offially started.

_Lucky to be the host club's little lap dog? I don't think so._ I thought to myself while only half listening to the teacher. I stared out the window ignoring the little glares that Yukina was sending me.

The day went by much too fast for my liking but I sucked it up and made my way to the 3rd music room. "Might as well get this over with." I mumbled to myself before reaching for the doorknob. I walked into the room and sweatdropped at the scene before me. Tamaki sat in a dark corner with a mushroom cloud above his head with the twins pointing and laughing at him. "Are you guys always this active?" I asked them not really expecting them to hear me. But oh, was I wrong. I stepped back a couple of steps when the twins turned and gave me a mischevious smile. "We've got a surprise for you Kira-chan." they said in unison and pointed behind me. I slowly turned to see Kyouya standing behind me with a maid's outfit in his hand.

I looked at him, looked at the outfit and closed my eyes to growl lighty. "No." I said simply putting my hands on my hips. "There's no way I'm wearing that!" I yelled out pointing at the offensive thing. I kept glaring at kyouya while he reached into his pocket and pulled out a cellphone. I knew exactly who he would be calling...the administrator. I growled abit louder this time and walked up to him to snatch the thing from his hands ignoring the cocky smirk he gave me. And I cursed him under my breath all the way to the dressing room.

"Kawaii!!" the twins yelled out when I came back into the room. I dodged their attempt to glomp me and walked over beside Haruhi. "I feel ridiculous." I whispered to her and she just gave me a sympathetic smile. "I have to go through the same thing." she said to me watching the twins harass Tamaki for the second time that day. "Alright. Places everyone, we will be opening in a couple of minutes." Kyouya called out. Everyone walked to the middle of the room, right in front of the door. Tamaki sat down in a large chair while everyone else stood to the sides of him and I just stood off to the side of the room.

And we finally had our first customer...and they just flowed in after that. Before I knew what hit me, the entire room was filled with giggling girls. I rolled my eyes at their behavior but put on a smile whenever I served something. I walked around with a cart full of goodies and stopped at a certain table. "Hello, would you like something sweet?" I asked them smiling softly. I filled their cups with tea and gave them each a slice of cake before the front door burst open.

I sat the kettle down and walked up to see what was happening. "Yuki-chan?" I called out to the person responsible of practically knocking the door down. She had been asking for me before I had even walked up. "Kira-chan!" she yelled out while running toward me. She pushed her way through all of the spectators and flung her arms around my neck, thoroughly surprising me. "Yuki-chan?" I whispered out to her. "I'm kinda working right now." She lifted her head from the crook of my neck and that's when I realized that she had been crying. I immediately put my hands to each side of her face ad attempted to wipe the tears away. "What is it Yuki-chan?" I asked softly forgetting about the room full of people watching the entire thing. "I'm moving!" she cried out and buried her head once again into my shoulder.

I knew how hard it had been for Saiyuki to make friends. Her father was dealing with the military so she moves alot. It would be hard for anyone who didn't stay in one place for more than a year. I wrapped my arms around her. "ssshhhhhhh." I tried to soothe her while rubbing her back. She finally pulled back and looked at me. "Yuki-chan I know that we'll see eachother again one day. And until then..." I said before reaching up and pulling at the ribbon currently holding my high ponytail. I pushed away the curls that fell into my face and reached for Saiyuki's hand. I tied the ribbon around her wrist and hugged her once again.

3rd POV

The spectators...well the clients loved the 'scene'. They believed that it was all set up by the club to introduce a new host...a female host. "MOE! MOE!" they all screamed when Saiyuki left. Kira was confused at first. _What the heck are they talking about? _she thought when she turned from walking Saiyuki to the door. And then realization hit her and she gave a knowing smirk toward Kyouya who was frowning at the whole scene. Kira smirked and walked back over to her cart full of sweets. _This should be good._ she thought as she walked up to another table full of girls. "Hello." Kira said while tucking a stray curl behind her ear and giving her most flirtacious smile. She was immediately met with blushes from the table of girls.

The rest of the day went by with no more inturruptions. The entire host club sat down while Kira changed back into her normal clothes and finished cleaning up for the day. When she finally finished she walked over to sit with the club. "Kira-chan was really good today!" Honey told her while jumping into her lap. "The clients loved it." the twins added. Kira looked at them and smiled. "Well, that was unexpected." she said before Tamaki went into a rant about that day's scene.

"Kira? Did you knowingly flirt with the clients after the scene?" Haruhi asked causing everyone to stop whatever they were doing...except Tamaki. Kira smirked and leaned back into the couch. "It would definitely be a more entertaining five weeks this way." Kira responded. She liked the idea of creating a reaction with anyone. After her statement everyone looked toward Kyouya who was sitting at a table and typing into his laptop.

"It would increase profits." he said without even looking at everyone else. Everyone cheered and pulled Kira to her feet. They pulled her in front of the 'Host King' who stood in a serious thinking pose and pointed at a surprised Kira. "For the next five weeks...Kira is a host." he stated which caused the twins to wrap their arms around her, Haruhi to sweatdrop, and Honey to eat a victory slice of cake.

* * *

Kira's POV

It's been two weeks since being officailly dubbed 'the female host'. It's actually not too bad. I'm doing the same little running around as before. I push the little cart around and clean up afterwards...but now I flirt with females while doing it. I even made a girl faint a couple of days ago. It was halarious!

**flashback**

_**"Kira-chan? How long will you be working here?" a shy client asked me when I was pouring her some more tea. She had long black hair and held a light blush on her cheeks. "I'm only here for three more weeks, Mairi-chan." I told her. That why alot of girls liked me as a host. With all of the clients that the other guys...and Haruhi received, they could only spend about five minutes with each girl...not enough time to actually learn and remember the names of everyone. But since I usually talk with them alot, I actually know their names and alot of their hobbies. **_

_**"Oh that's too bad, Kira-chan. I would miss you." Mairi said to me looking down into her cup of tea I had just poured for her. I smirked after sitting the kettle back on the cart. I leaned over and put a finger under her chin and raised her head. I looked her in the eyes. "I think I would miss you too Kairi-chan." I whispered to her after putting my lips like two inches from her own. I smiled and walked away as if nothing had happened and before I knew it, she was on the floor with a permanent blush on her face.**_

**end flashback**

I don't want this to end any time soon. _I'm having way too much fun messing with these girls._ I thought to myself as I sat into the backseat of my ride to school. I kept a smile on my face even when my cell rang. "Kira." I answered still smiling. "Oh hey dad." I said into the phone while looking out the window. "Business trip? When?" I said into the phone. My smile dropped when I heard all of the details of the trip. So by the time I stepped out of the car onto the school grounds with the cell still attached to my ear, I was frowning.

"For how long? This is ridiculous! Why can't I just stay at home alone?!" I yelled into the phone scaring a couple of people around me. I finally sighed after a couple of minutes of argueing and asked who I would be staying with until his return. But his answer caught me off guard. "Really?" I confirmed with him. And not too long after that, I stuffed the cell into my bag and I found a smile on my face once again. _This should be interesting._ I thought as I walked up to the school's front doors.

**(Ok, that's all for now. It's pretty long right? Well, I have a request for my readers. And no it's not to actually review...well, kinda. I wanna know who I should have Kira stay with. I don't exactly have this prewritten so I'm making all of it as I go along. So who should Kira stay with?) Ducki-chan**


	9. Just another day

**( Ok, I'm back. I hope that wasn't too much of a wait. I was just torn with who Kira was gonna stay with. I've finally decided to go with the majority's vote. I know this one is a bit shorter but bare with me you guys! I wanna thank Kei-Ten, LittleAngel22493, Ritsikas, hermonine, rocketandroll and an anon. for reviewing the last chapter! You guys really make my day. Now on with the story!!)**

Kira sighed for the fourth time that day...and her first period hadn't even started yet. "It's gonna be so boring without 'Yuki-chan here." she mumbled to herself as she stared out the large window beside her. "Talking to yourself, loser?" a familiar voice said to her. Kira groaned and lazily looked up at Yukina for a second and turned her attention back to staring out the window. She heard Yukina growl and stalk off somewhere.

When class finally started she couldn't help but to think of her living arrangement for the next two weeks. _I'm just glad it's friday._ she thought as the teacher droned on about something around the subject of history. Kira's mind reels were turning. _If the parents are already gone...why not make this a club weekend?_ she smiled at her own thoughts. That's exactly what she would do. Now all that had to be done...is getting through the day. Kira inwardly groaned and threw her head into her folded arms on her desk. "Will it ever end?" she whispered to herself so that no one could hear.

"Um...K-Kira-chan?" a voice made its way to Kira's tired ears. She picked her head up to find the person who whispered her name. And right beside her was a girl with a permanent blush on her face. "A-Are you ok?" she asked softly stuttering a bit. Kira just looked at the girl blankly. The girl had a long braided raven black ponytail, small-rimmed glasses and large black eyes. Her eyes were downcast and she was nervously fidgeting which made Kira smile a bit. _she reminds me of 'Yuki_ she thought before giving the girl a larger smile and leaned across her desk to catch the girl's attention. "Hai, arigatou...uh." she said trying to get the girl to say her name.

"Shikotsu Tomo." she said simply. Kira tucked a curl behind her ear and smirked at the girl watching her fidget even more. "Arigatou momo-chan." she said. The girl's eyes wdened a bit before she gave a small smile. "Himota-san?" Kira straightened up and looked forward toward the teacher. "Gomen nasai." she said scratching the back of her head and giving a crooked smile. The teacher told her to pay more attention and went on with the lesson. Kira leaned back in her seat and glanced over at the overly-shy girl she had just met. _Why didn't I notice her there before?_ Kira thought as she stared out the window for the remainder of the lesson.

"Yo! Momo-chan!" Kira called out when class had finally ended. Kira slung her bag over her shoulder and caught up to the raven haired girl. "Kira-chan?" she girl squeeked out when Kira finally caught up. Kira stepped in front of the girl. "Let's eat lunch together." Kira told her and grabbed the girl's hand. Ignoring Tomo's small gasp, Kira pulled her toward the lunchroom.

* * *

Kira's POV

The day had finally passed with only a couple of incidents with Yukina. That girl seriously needs to get a life. I found myself thinking back to Momo-chan. Why hadn't I noticed her before Saiyuki left? I smiled at how shy the girl was...she reminds me so much of 'Yuki-chan. I walked toward the thrid music room and remembered my conversations with my father...and my plan. I reached the room and opened the door to see exacty what I saw every other day. Tamaki was in his little dark corner while the twins laughed at him.

I walked up to stand beside Haruhi. "What happened this time?" I asked but she just shrugged. "Kira-chan!" I heard Honey call out from behind me. I turned around and smiled at the short overactive blonde. "Hey, honey-sempai." I attempted to say as low as I could so that the twins would realize that I walked into the room. But I wasn't so lucky. "Kira-chan!" they whined out causing me to wince. I faced them only to be glomped with the crying twins. "We heard that you'll be spending the next two weeks with Kyouya-sempai!" they whined out at the same time. "Really?" Haruhi asked me. I just smiled and nodded at her before looking over at Kyouya to see him typing away at his laptop acting as if he didn't hear what was going on...I smirked.

"Actually, I'm glad you guys called that to my attention."I said to them stepping out of their grip. I walked to the front of the music room so that they could all see me and hear my announcement. "I was thinking that since our parents are both away then we all could go to Kyouya's house to spend the weekend." I said and not a second after, Honey-sempai yelled out his agreement with the plan. Everyone ended up agreeing to it...even Haruhi, after a bit of begging from me. "Ad what makes you think that you can volunteer my home?" Kyouya said from behind his laptop.

I smiled and walked over to him. "For the next two weeks your father expects you to take care of me. And if I need some company to feel at home then your father wouldn't be too happy if you deprived me of that." I retorted knowing that once his father was in the picture he could really say anything against it. He frowned as I smiled down at him. I couldn't help but wonder why I had so much fun pushing his buttons. I grinned and turned to face the others. "Kyouya agrees!"

* * *

After a full two hours of hosting, I made way to the south gates...with Kyouya walking behind me. I caught sight of the limo waiting for us. The driver opened the door and I slipped inside. I pushed my way to the other side of the car and stared out the window not saying a word to Kyouya who slipped in right behind me. I let my bag fall to the floor when the car finally set out for Kyouya's home. The others would be going home to pack and driving back to Kyouya's house afterwards. I smiled when I heard Kyouya open his laptop once again.

"I'm starting to think that you're attached to that thing." I said to him. I wasn't too surprised when he ignored my comment. I knew he was angry with me using his father's name against him. I sighed and turned to glanced at him. He held his emotionless expression on his face. My mind reels were turning yet again. I smirked and scooted closer to the emotionless male. I know he noticed me moving...he just decided to ignore it. I leaned across the seat and whispered into his ear, "You work too much." I reached across his lap toward his laptop to close it but he grabbed my wrist. He pushed his glasses up farther onto his nose. "Your antics won't work on me." he said simply, but I just smiled.

"You've never wanted a girlfriend Kyouya-sempai?" I asked him before softly kissing his cheek. I felt the car stop but didn't budge from my position. "Even if I did wish for a girlfriend..." he said to me as he opened the door, "I wouldn't settle for a love child." My eyes widened at his harsh words. I felt something tug at my heart as I watched him step out of the car and walk toward the front door of his home.

**(Was it good? Bad? Let me know...and please give me some suggestions for the next chapter b/c I'm running out of ideas! I'll try to update as soon as I can but I can't say when exactly. Hopefully the fun will begin with the next chpater...hopefully, if I come up with some ideas. Jealousy and flirting will def. show up!)Ducki-chan**


	10. Movie night!

**( ok, I've decided that since the last chapter sucked, I'll post the next one tonight. I'm really sorry the last one was so short and rushed...but here's a nice and long one to make it up to you guys. I wanna thank Kei-Ten, holy-priestess and rocketandroll for reviewing the sucky chapter. This chapter is dedicated to the three of them!...def. Kei-Ten who thought it was awesome despite it being short and sucky!)**

I layed out on the unfamiliar and uncomfortable bed. I groaned and stared up at the ceiling. "I didn't think he would get that angry at me." I said to no one. I was a bit mad myself. _Even if he was angry at me, that doesn't give him the right to call me that_. I frowned as I thought about his harsh words. "Baka." I growled out and sat up when someone knocked at my room door. "Yes?" I calld out half-expecting it to be Kyouya. "Himota-san?" a large-set maid walked into my room. I unconsciously frowned at her. "Will you be calling your home for your things?" she asked me.

I blinked a couple of times before looking down at the same attire I wore to school and smiled up at her. "Oh yes, I'll get right on that." I said to her sighing when she walked back out the door. I reached over the bed for my bag and pulled out my cell. "Hello Hita-san? Hai, I'm here now, will you bring my things over? Oh! And pack my movie collection with it too please. Thank you." I said into my small blue cell before closing it again and throwing it across the room. "Grrrr...why is this making me so frustrated?" I growled to myself as I put my hands into my now loose honey curls.

"Forget him." I told myself, "the twins will be here in an hour or so anyway." I said as I put my hands on my hips. I smiled at my words...those two usually annoy me. But I had to admit...they were fun. And I'm pretty sure that I have a thing for Kaoru. I let myself fall back onto the bed and sighed for the hundredth time since I've been there.

I had to have been lying there for about twenty minutes before hearing another knock at my door. I didn't bother sitting up, I just turned my head toward the door and yelled out a "come in". A few maids walked in with two suitcases in each hand. I jumped up and helped one of the maids with one of my heaviest bags. "These must be my movies." I said with a smile on my face. I thanked them and began unpacking my things leaving my movie collection on the floor. I was finished by the time someone else knocked at my door. I walked to the door and opened it.

"The other guests have arrived." the heavy-set maid told me. I gave her a grin before sprinting down the hall toward the front door. I have an amazing sense of direction so I had no problem finding my way to the front door. "Haruhi-chan!" I yelled out when I finally standing in front of the front door. I threw my arms around her causing her to drop her things. "Kira-chan? Are you feeling ok?" the twins asked me not used to me being so happy. I let Haruhi go and turned to them and glomped them next.

"I've just been so bored without you guys here to annoy me." I said watching them sweatdrop. I told everyone to go and put their things away so that we could start our movie night. "Movie night?" Haruhi said to me as I watched her put her suitcase in the closet. "Yeah, I've got a bunch of movies. Mostly scary." I told her grinning. I grabbed her hand and went back out into the hallway to see Honey and Mori talking to one of the maids.

"Dinner's ready." she told us and showed us to the dining room. The twins, Tamaki and Kyouya was already sitting down at the table. I frowned at Kyouya and sat down beside Kaoru. "Kira-chan? Are you ok?" I heard Honey ask me from across the table. I smiled at him, "Yeah, I'm fine Honey-sempai." I said to him. The food was finally brought out. We all ate and talked about what we would be doing the next day. After dinner I told everyone that we would be having a movie night.

"What kind of movies?" Tamaki asked me as we all made our way to the living room. I chuckled a bit and forced them to all sit down around the big screen t.v. I pulled three different movies from behind my back. "SCARY MOVIES!!" I yelled out and starting laughing. They all agreed with my choice of movie genre."We've got The Grudge, The Ring and The Boogeyman...which one do you guys want to watch first." I asked them. The twins and Tamaki voted for The Grudge while Honey, Mori and Haruhi voted for The Ring. They all decided that Kyouya would make the deciding vote. I stood there waiting for him to choose one.

"The Ring." he said simply looking me in the eye. I grin and sat two movies on the table. "The Grudge it is!" I yelled out and stuffed the movie into the dvd player while everyone else gave me a weird look. I looked at everyone. "Sacred?" I asked them. "No way!" Tamaki yelled out beside Haruhi. "In your dreams." the twins told me before Kaoru stood up and grabbed my wrist to pull me down on the couch between him and Hikaru. I looked over to Honey to see him snuggle closer to Mori (me:not in a romance kind of way!).

* * *

3rd POV

After four and a half movies of scary movies Tamaki was holding onto a sleeping Haruhi, Honey was covering his eyes with a blanket, Mori was looking down concernedly at Honey, the twins' and Kira's eyes were glued to the screen, and Kyouya was typing yet again at his computer. By the end of the last movie Kira and the twins were laughing their heads off. "Man! What a way to die!" Kira laughed out before being shushed by Tamaki. He pointed to the sleeping Haruhi. "Why don't you go put her to bed?" Kira told him watching his face become a light pink. But he picked her up anyway and carried her off down the hall.

"That was scary." Honey said as everyone made their way to their rooms. "That's the point." the twins said simutaneously with Kira nodding beside them. Mori ended up sleeping in the same room with Honey. "Goodnight Kira-chan." the twins called out as they went into their own room after jumping her for a hug. Kira walked a bit more down the hall and caught a glance of Kyouya going into a room right across the hall. She stepped into her room and changed into pajamas before plopping down onto the bed and lolling off to sleep.

Kira sprung straight up in a light sweat breathing heavily. She looked to the side of her at the clock that read 3am. She nervously glanced around her room and immediately gasped at a shadow in the corner of the room. She quickly leaned over to turn on the lamp beside her and sighed when she realized that a part of the dresser was casting the shadow. But her relaxation was short-lived when she heard a soft creak in her bathroom. This is when she panicked. She jumped from the bed and sprinted to the door. She quietly opened it and stepped out into the hallway.

She closed the door behind her and took this time to catch her breath. "What am I doing?" she whispered to herself wiping her forehead of any remaining sweat. "It was just a movie." she mumbled ot herself before she heard another soft creak. She gasped softly and made her way down the hall and stopped at a room door. She hesitated before opening the door as quietly as she could manage. She silently thnked God that they didn't lock the door. She poked her head through and searched through the darkness. She opened her mouth to call out the name softly but she heard another creak which caused her to just step inside and close the door behind her.

She quietly walked up to the bed and saw two figures. She walked to one side of the bed and leaned down to focus on the sleeping figure's face before walking over to the other side of the bed to poke the other occupant. "Kaoru-kun?" she called out as softly as she could and to her surprise he actually opened one of his eyes. "Kira-chan?" he sleepily sat up in the bed, careful not to wake his twin. "Can I sleep in here with you two Kaoru-kun?" she asked while fidgeting with her fingers. She saw him smile up at her and pull the covers back. She smiled back at him and crawled into bed beside him.

"Have a bad dream?" he asked her softly. She just buried her face into his chest and clutch the front of his pajama shirt. He pulled the covers back over the two of them and played with a couple of her curls before closing his eyes. "Goodnight Kira-chan." he whispered softly stroking her hair before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

The sun filtered its way into the room. Good thing that Kira's back was to the window, otherwise she would have been hit by its bright rays. Kira is a hard sleeper...whcih explains why she didn't even stir when an overly happy violet-eyed blonde burst into the room. "Oha-" but he didn't have a chance to finish his 'good morning' because he saw that something was off. Everyone drug themselves into the room right after Tamaki and stopped also after seeing the scene. "If this was the room for the twins...why are there three bodies on the bed?" Tamaki asked himself knowing that he was seeing three figures underneath the covers.

One groaned and sat up. "What's going on?" Hikaru asked sleepily. "It's only ten." he said before nudging his brother awake. Hikaru stared at the group as they stared at the bed. He turned his attention to his twin who just sat up rubbing his eyes...and the figure laying beside him. Everyone in the room gaped when a hand wormed its way from under the cover and snaked itself around Kaoru's waist. "Not yet Kaoru-kun...it's still early." a female voice...Kira's voice said from under the covers.

**(I hope this one was better! Let me know...and I'm still taking thought on who Kira should end up with. This story can still go both ways! Have a happy holiday and stay safe! BYE!)Ducki-chan**


	11. Why does it matter?

**(ok, I'm so sorry for how long ths chapter took me. But I think you guys will like it. I have a couple of announcements though. First off, I'm sorry to the people who reviewed but didn't get a reply from me. For some odd reason isn't sending me any of my review OR author alerts...so, yeah. Secondly, I'm gonna try to end this in another two to three chapters. I'll be going back to school in a week and will have a lot of papers to write. Sorry. I wanna thank Kei-ten, Amnoying, Cybanne-chan, Ritsikas, LittleAngel22493, anniert, hermonine, rocketandroll, and NekoGuyFan for reviewing the last chapter!)**

Kira's POV

I subconciously felt my back heat up. I knew that it was, indeed, morning but it was just too damn early to actually get up. So I snuggled deeper into Kaoru, feeling him wrap his arms tighter around me, and willed myself to go back into the deep sleep. I didn't flinch when I barely heard someone burst into the room.

Peices of words caught my ear as I felt the bed shift a bit. _Hikaru must be up_ I sleepily thought before my pillow lifted himself from the bed. This I could not do without. It was too early for me to be getting up on the weekend. So I stretched out my arm and wrapped it around his waist in an attempt to pull him back down into bed. "Not yet, Kaoru-kun...it's too early." I mumbled out to him feeling him gently poking me in the arm and clearing his throat.

I just wrapped my arm tighter around him and snuggled into his side. I barely made out voices speaking in the backround or the footsteps hastily making their way toward my side of the bed. "...My daughter...horrible twins..." was pretty much all I heard. I felt myself become a bit more conscious as my brain actually processed those words. _the only one who speaks like that is...TAMAKI?!!_ I was fully awake when I realized my mistake. I then felt the covers being torn from my body. "KIRA-CHAN!!" someone yelled into my ear...which I was not expecting.

"AAAHHHHH!" I screamed as I attempted to cover my ears and jump out of bed at the same time. And let me tell you, I cannot multitask. So what ended up happening was me covering my ears, but unfortunately rolling out of bed and onto the cold floor. "Itai (ouch)" I grumbled as I removed my hands from my ears to my butt. "KIRA-CHAN!! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?? DID THESE HORRIBLE TWINS TAKE ADVANTAGE OF YOU WHILE YOU WERE SLEEPING!!???" Tamaki bent down and pulled me to my feet as he yelled out the accusations.

I growled under my breath as he continued to accuse the twins of molesting their 'sister'. I raised my fist and brought it down on the side of his head. "Quit yelling, BAKA!" I yelled at him watching him run behind Kyouya. My eyes widened when I realized that everyone was in the room. I began to chuckle nervously while pulling at random curls. "Well, you see...ano, it's not like that Tamaki-sempai." I said to everyone. I was about to explain but I quickly caught a glipse of Kyouya...and suddenly became a bit more nervous. He knitted his eyebrows together and crossed his arms across his chest. "Well, then tell us what happened." he said icely. I shuddered at his cold words and looked to Kaoru for help.

"She just had a bad dream." he said to everyone. I smiled back at them and nodded my head. To be truthful, I had forgotten why I went in there in the first place. Everyone just gave a soft 'oh' and turned to leave the room. Tamaki gave a small glare at the twins before running after Haruhi. I looked to Kyouya, who was the only one left in the room...besides me and the twins. He just stared blankly at me while I put a hand at the back of my neck. "Gomen for the confusion." I said to him but then remembered what he had said to me the day before.

I didn't let him see the change of mind in my face expressions. I just turned to Kaoru and grabbed his hand. "Come on Kaoru-kun. Let's get some breakfast." I said while smiling at him. I saw Kyouya walk away but paid no attention to it. It's not like he would care who I slept with. Kaoru smiled at me and allowed me to pull him out of bed. "Coming Hikaru?" he said while turning to face his twin with me still holding his hand. "Yeah." Hikaru replied jumping out of bed and leading the way out of the room.

3rd POV

Kaoru and Kira walked into the hallway before Kira decided to change out of her pajamas. She let go of Kaoru's hand and told them that she would meet them downstairs. She skipped to her room but stopped when she realized that Kyouya was leaning agaist her door with his eyes closed in contemplation. Kira stood there shocked for a second or two before putting her hands on her hips and frowning at him.

"Yes?" she called out to him icely watching him push himself from the wall to face her. "Are you two a couple now?" he asked simply not showing any type of interest in the matter. "Why would it matter to you?" she said while rolling her eyes at him. She didn't change her hard facial expression as he walked toward her. He stopped right in front of her and stared down at her. "It doesn't." he said simply and walked right past her.

Kira growled under her breath as she changed her pajamas. "That arrogant jerk." she grumbled out while slippng into some blue jeans. "If it didn't matter, he wouldn't have been standing in front of my door." she mumbled again taking off her pajama shirt and pulling a black tank top over her head. She walked to her mirror and undid her 'sleeping braid'. She tied it up in a ponytail and headed out of the room.

"Ohyahou!" she called out to everyone when she finally reached the dining room. She saw that Kaoru saved a seat for her. She smiled and sat down beside him. "So what are we doing today?" she asked while piling a couple of waffles and bacon on her plate. "Haru-chan is taking us to the park!" Honey yelled out before stuffing a couple of sausages into his mouth. Kira barely listened while Tamaki told her about all the 'commoner' games they would play at the park. And completely ignored the fight between Tamaki and Hikaru over a game.

After about an hour of eating breakfast everyone made their way to the limo that would be taking them to the park. And they arrived not even 20 mintues later. "So what are we playing first Haru-chan?" Honey asked pulling at Haruhi's pants leg. Everyone looked toward Haruhi while she thought of a game. "I know...let's play hide and seek." she told everyone. She explained the rules to them and decided that she would count herself at 'it' first.

Everyone...even Kyouya ran separate ways when Haruhi began to count.

Kira's POV

Everyone split up. It was a pretty big park so we had more than enough room to find separate hiding places. I saw a big sakura tree not too far away so I ran towards it. I dodged the kids playing ball and hid behind the tree peeking my head out every so often just to make sure that no one was coming after me. I began to wonder where Kaoru hid himself but was stunned out of my thoughts when I heard someone clear their throat behind me.

I whirled around to see Kyouya leaning against a tree not even two feet from my own. I frowned at him. "What are you doing here?" I asked him. He just smirked at me and leaned back against the tree. "I believe that this is called the hiding part of the game." he said to me as if I was stupid. I opened my mouth to give a nasty little retort but stopped myself. Why waste my breath? I turned back around to peek from behind the tree once again to see that Haruhi had yet to find us.

"You never answered my question." I heard Kyouya say to me. I turned to face him still with a frown on my face. I didn't have to ask what he was talking about. I already knew the question he was referring to. _he wants to know if me and Kaoru are a couple._ I smirked at him and put my hands on my hips. "And you never answered mine. Why does it matter?" I asked him yet again turning back around to peek from behind the tree.

"I'm nothing but a love child, remember?" I said still not looking at him. I didn' hear him say anything to that and to tell the truth...it kind of made me a bit sadder. I caught the sound of leaves crunching from behind me, but I ignored it. What I didn't realize was that the sound was from Kyouya making his way toward me...which wasn't that far anyway. I felt him grip my shoulder and couldn't help but to gasp when he turned me around to face him. I saw that he was annoyed. He gripped my other shoulder and pushed back into the tree that I was peeking from.

"If it didn't matter, why would I have waited by your door this morning?! Why would I be so frustrated that you won't answer the damn question?! Don't be stupid!!" he yelled at me...a very shocked me. All I could do was stare...like a deer in headlights as he brought his head closer to mine. "W-What are you--" was all that I could get out before he captured my lips with his own. We must have been like that for about five seconds before he finally pulled back...and I was still just staring.

"So answer the question. Are you two a couple?" he asked me once again. All I could do was shake my head 'no' dumbly. "Good." he said simply before walking away. A second after he walked away I slowly put my fingers to my lips. "Did he just...?" I mumbled before I heard someone calling my name. I came back to my senses when Honey popped up in front of me and said that we would be playing a different game.

This went on for about a few hours with everyone playing games. I sat out a couple of times...same with everyone else. It was about one when Haruhi suggested a picnic by the small lake. I stood back and watched as Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai fed the ducks. I smiled at Kyouya as he sat down under a large tree and pull out his laptop. The only ones who were actually having the picnic was Haruhi with Hikaru and Tamaki who was sitting on either side of her.

_A love triangle._ I thought to myself not only referring to Haruhi's...but also my own. It wasn't too long after that when I realized that Kaoru was sitting on a bench by himself watching Hikaru and Tamaki argue. I smiled at him, knowing that he knew what was going on between his brother and Haruhi. I walked over to sit next to him. "What will I do when this golden carriage turns back into a pumkin?" he asked himself, not expecting me to hear it. I watched his twin bicker over Haruhi with Tamaki and smiled.

" I don't think that's the right question to ask here." I said knowing that he would hear me. "The question is, will you make it to that golden palace before the carraige turnes back into a pumkin." I told him seeing him face me with shock/realization written on his face. He smiled and scooted closer to me. I felt him put his arm around me and pull me into his chest. I smiled up at him, but couldn't help but to think about a certain sempai's kiss while smiling.

**(ok, hope you guys enjoyed that. I tried to put a bit of fluff from both guys. I still don't know who she's ending up with but I'm leaning more toward one of them. So let me know...for those of you who have not...who you want Kira to end up with. BYE!!)ducki-chan**


	12. Him or me!

**(YAY! The next chapter is finally done! This one is extra long b/c I couldn't find a good place to stop it. Sorry it took me so long though. But there's only one more chapter left! I think I already got it all figured out. So Im working on that now. ust so that you guys know...I'm still not getting anything from the site so I can't keep up with all of the alerts or PMs. Sorry if I haven't replied to you...blame the website! I wanna thank blackrose4ever, rocketandroll, ryderion, summer-loven-2, Ritsikas, -Kishumi-, anniert, and Kei-TEn for reviewing the last chapter. And I wanna give a special thanx to sailormoonie17 for reviewing pretty much every chapter. You rock sailormoonie17!! I heart you guys!)**

Kira's POV

I groaned as I soaked deeper into my tub of bubbles. "Why is this happening to me?" I grumbled to the many bubbles surrounding me. I picked up a handful of the white substance and blew it halfway across the tub. I giggled at my own antics but stopped when Kyouya's faced flashed into my mind. He would be so much fun when no one's around, but would return to his cold emotionless self when everyone came around to visit. He and Kaoru are complete opposites.

"I need to figure out what to do." I told myself before hearing a slight tap at the bathroom door. "Kira, are you decent?" I heard Kyouya's voice call from behind the door. "Not in the slightest." I called out to him. "Well, everyone will be over in about ten minutes." he said before I could hear him walking away. I sighed and stood from my bubbly heaven and wrapped a towl around me. I hurried and put on underwear and some beige khakis with a dark blue tank and walked out into my bedroom to see Kyouya sitting on my bed.

"Yes?" I said raising an eyebrow at him being there. He gave me one of his rare true smiles and stood to walk up to me. He didn't say a word as he wrapped his arms around me pulling me into his chest. I have to admit, I love it when he does these kinds of things. We would just stand there with me clinging at his shirt and him resting his head ontop of mine. He always smells of peppermints and newly bought newspapers. I buried my face into his chest before looking up at him and pouting.

Before I had a chance to tell him anything, someone knocked at my door. "Kira-san? Everyone's here." a maid called through the door. Kyouya took a step away from me as I called out a 'thank you'. I watched him walk to the door, once again putting up a cold hard wall between us. I just sighed and followed him toward the front door.

"Kira-chan!" Honey yelled out before jumping me causing us to fall to the floor. I laughed a bit before he climbed off of me. "Hey, Honey-sempai." I smiled at him as a shadow fell over me. I looked up at the smiling face of my favorite twin standing next to his brother. They pulled me to my feet and hugged me from both sides. "Kira-chan! We missed you!" they said while I struggled against their bear hug. I eventually gave up and looked toward Haruhi and Tamaki. "So what brings you guys over?" I asked them finally being released from the hug.

"We're going over Haru-chan's house!" Honey exclaimed after he climbed his way back up onto Mori's shoulder. I grinned at the said information and glomped Haruhi causing her to sweatdrop. "Will you cook for us??" I asked her giving my best puppy dog pout. She sighed as everyone waited for her answer. "I'll have to go to the grocery store." she said soon followed by everyone cheering...well, except Kyouya.

"Then what are we waiting for?" I yelled out grabbing Kaoru's hand and pulling him out the front door followed by everyone else. We all piled into the limo that would be taking us to the grocery store. "Kira-chan? When will you be going home?" Haruhi asked me as we made our way to her side of town. "Actually, tomorrow will be my last day staying with Kyouya-sempai." I told her giving a soft smile. I failed to realize that it was, indeed, just one more day with Kyouya before I would be going back to my own home.

I glanced at Kyouya to find him writing something down in that damned notebook of his. He didn't even show any signs of hearing the conversation, but I knew better. Kyouya doesn't miss a conversation...I just wondered if he even care that there's only one more day with me. "We should all go to the beach for sring break!" Honey yelled out changing the subject. And the twins didn't hesitate in agreeing.

Before we knew it, we were stepping into the front doors of the grocery store. Honey pulled Mori-sempai over to the candy aisle while the twins 'oohed' and 'awed' at the frozen foods section. I fell into step with Kyouya right behind Haruhi and Tamaki. We could hear Tamaki asking Haruhi a variety of questions about how the food gets wrapped and the such. I sighed at his stupid questions and looked up at Kyouya.

"You're not amazed?" I asked his with a sarcastic tone to my voice. He just smirked and continued to walk...until an over-excited Tamaki jumped in front of him and gave a pathetic pout. "Come with me Kaa-san!" he whined out and pointed over to the mechanical rides at the back of the store. Kyouya glared but ended up being pulled over there anyway. I caught up with Haruhi and helped carry a couple of boxes. I glanced back at the annoyed Kyouya before glancing over at an over-excited Kaoru and sighed once again.

"So who will you choose?" Haruhi suddenly asked me shocking me out of my depressive thinking. "H-How?" I stuttered out. How could she possibly know what was going on? She smiled at me and handed me a bag of carrots. "It's pretty obvious." she said simply. I stared at her in disbelief. But I guess that's why Tamaki and Hikaru was so in love with her...she never misses a beat.

"I don't know." I groaned out so that only she could hear me. She gave me a sympathetic look and continued to shop. We stopped in front of the meats while Haruhi decided which kinds to buy. I gasped when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around my waist. I looked over my shoulder to see a grinning Koaru and let out a sigh of relief. "Don't do that." I playfully growled at him before looking at the variety of meats.

"Gomen." he giggled out placing his chin on my shoulder blade. "Which ones are we getting Haruhi?" he asked still staring at the selection. "Aw, they are so cute together." I heard an old lady say from beside me. I turned a pretty shade of pink when she gave me a small wink.

"Koaru, could you take these for me? My arms are getting tired." I said to the twin before feeling his arms leave my waist. "Sure." he said bending down to take the things out of my arms. "Thanks." I said giving him a small kiss on the cheek before turning a deeper shade of pink when another old lady giggled and 'awed' at us.

3rd POV

Kira and everyone else sat down at the table inside of Haruhi's apartment an hour later talking of nothing. The pot of vegetables and meat...Haruhi decided to get beef...was cooking on the stove. They were in the middle of discussing spring break's trip when a soft ringing sound caght everyone's ear. Everyone at the table, except Haruhi, could be seen going through their pockets for their cells causing Haruhi to sweatdrop.

"Where's my cell?!" Kira exclaimed while everyone else pulled out their own. She continued to search frantically while everyone realized that it was Kyouya's cell the rung. "Hello?" he said into his phone ignoring a frantic Kira. "Himota-san, good evening." Kyouya said into his cell causing Kira to freeze. "Otou-san?" she sqeaked out before crawling her way to Kyouya waiting to be given the phone. She caught a small glipse of Koaru frowning but quickly shook it off.

"Hai." Kyouya said once again before handing Kira his cell. "Otou-san?" Kira whispered into the phone. "Hai, I must have left my phone in the car downstairs. I'll go and get it. Call my cell in like ten minutes ok?" she said before closing the cell and handing it back to the owner. "I'll be right back." she yelled out to the room full of friends before dashing out the front door.

She ran down the stairs and to the black limo parked right outside the apartment gates. The driver opened the door for her before she reached the limo. She pratically jumped into the backseat and began going through little side pockets and things on the floor. "Where is it??" she mumbled to herself before hearing it give out a muffled ring. She slowly followed the ringing and found it stuffed into a side pocket on the door.

"Otou-san?" she called into her phone making sure that it was indeed her father. She smiled and sunk into the seat when she heard her father's voice on the other end. "Hai, tomorrow?...I'll probably be there first...ok, see you then." she said into the phone before closing it and climbing out of the limo. Kira made her way back into the apartment to see the familiar sight of Tamaki and Hikaru arguing. She sat down beside Koaru and looked to him for an explanation, but he just shrugged.

"Everything alright with your father?" Kaoru asked Kira putting his hand on the small of her back and smiling down at her. "Yeah, he'll be back in town tomorrow around three in the afternoon." Kira responded grinning up at the twin.

* * *

2 HOURS LATER

Everyone climbed into the limo after waving goodbye to Haruhi. "Bye Bye! Haru-chan!" Honey called out before climbing into the limo followed by his protector. "Ah. That was so good!" Kira said receiving 'yeah' from everyone else in the limo. Kira sighed and stared out the window when the limo stopped to drop off Tamaki.

She smiled at the reflection of Koaru who was sitting right next to her and of Kyouya who was once again typing something on his laptop. _He might as well marry the thing_ she thought to herself not noticing that Koaru was now looking at her. "Kira-chan?" he whispered her name, waking her from her daze. "Hm?" she squeaked out turning to face him. She looked him in his cat-like eyes and smiled.

"What do you think of me?" he asked causing Kira to stare in shock at his bold words. "I...well, ano.." she stuttered out turning a darker shade of pink. She felt the limo stop once again and glanced at Mori grabbing a reluntant Honey out of the car. "But I want to see it!" she could hear Honey whine out as the car began to move again. She swallowed a large lump in her throat as she continued to stare at Koaru, her mouth slighted gaped.

"Well, I think that you should be my girlfriend." he said softly smiling when she turned a bit redder. Kira's eyes widened in shock when Koaru leaned forward and put both his hands on each side of Kira's head, trapping her against the window. He leaned down farther and pushed his lips against her own.

Kira was in a haze...a heavenly haze. She didn't see Kyouya frowning at the scene of affection. Neither did she hear Hikaru lean against the seat and grunt out "About time." She was stuck in the haze that was Koaru's kiss...until the car came to a stop. "Think about it." he whispered against Kira's lips when he finally pulled away. He followed his twin out of the limo leaving a very shocked...and amazed Kira.

When the car began to move again she came to her senses and sat up straight and folded her hands in her lap. "I guess you have an important decision to make." she heard Kyouya's choice in the mist of her daze. She looked up at Kyouya as he suddenly closed his laptop. He knitted his eyebrows together and pushed his glasses farther onto his nose before turning to look at her for the first that day.

Kyouya sat his laptop down in his seat and made his way over to Kira. She gasped when he gently grabbed her chin and lifted her head forcing her to stare deeper in his eyes hidden behind the glasses. He stared down at her and smirked..."It's him or me."

**( Nice place to end it, huh? -snicker- The last chapter will be updated as soon as I write it! It really shouldn't be too long. Stay tuned to figure out who Kira will choose! BYE!) ducki-chan**


	13. Make a coice

**( ok, so here's the supposed last chappie for this story! But I have a thought...I got an awesome review from contour and she/he suggested that I do one chapter for each character pairing. So there'll be one for Kyouya and one for Koaru. So if you guys want another one, if you don't agree with the pairing in this chapter, I can write one more for the alternate pairing. I wanna thank amnoying, hermonine, Kei-Ten, sailormoonie17, Hani Mitsukuni, MKLlim, AdorebaleChibi09, mrs.Sora-sparrow, summer-loven-2, CrazyFaucet, CowsHaveFun, AkaiOkami, Kishumi, Hao'sAnjul, sachikofedx, Ritsikas ryderion, LittleAngel22493, and rocketandroll for reviewing the last chappie! And a special thanx to contour for giving me the grand idea!)**

Kira's POV

I stuffed my last pair of jeans in my suitcase before crashing backwards on the foreign bed. I stared at the white ceiling thinking about everything that has happened in the past two weeks. "So who will it be?" I asked myself. I was so busy racking my brain trying to figure out who would be the best for me, that I didn't hear the door open...or Kyouya whispering my name. It wasn't until I felt a small shift in the bed that I noticed him. He sat there staring me down as I just lied there on the bed focusing on everything but his penetrating stare.

"You know what I'm here for." he said to me. I sighed softly and pulled myself upright on the bed. When I couldn't bear to sit so close to him anymore, I stood up and rubbed my temples. I felt him stand up behind me...still in very close proximity. He grabbed my shoulders and turn me around to face him. He then swiftly pulled me against his chest letting me get a wift of peppermint and fresh newspaper. I inhaled deeply and decided to enjoy the moment before groaning. I pushed myself from his chest and looked up into the eyes hidden behind glass.

"This is the problem, Kyouya." I sighed out to him turning my gaze toward the floor. I took a step back and took a deep breath before continueing. I lifted my head to meet his confused expression. "This is the side of you that I really like Kyouya. But it only shows up behind the curtain." I explained to him. I saw his expression drop and a look of understanding replaced it. He knew that he was a 'behind the scenes' kind of guy.

"I want someone who will hold me in the middle of the school hallway. I want someone who will kiss me in front of whoever." I said to him. Hoping that he wouldn't cut me off. This has got to be the hardest decision that I've ever made, but it has to be done. "I want Koaru." I finished with tears in my eyes. I truely didn't want to hurt Kyouya. But he's a guy who deserves to hear the truth. I took another deep breath and nodded for him to say whatever he wished.

I wiped my eyes, expecting the worse from him. I was thoroughly surprised when I caught another wift of peppermints and newspapers. I looked up to see Kyouya's softened expression. He wrapped his arms around me without saying a word and pulled me once again into his chest. "I don't want you to cry." he whispered knowing that I would still hear him. I wiped the remaining tears and looked up at him with a smile.

"Then...you're not mad at me?" I asked him with teary eyes, reminding myself of a certain vertically-challenged blonde. He tucked a curl behind my ear and smiled. "Just because I've lost the battle, doesn't mean I'll lose the war." he said before turning to leave the room. I could do nothing but stare after him, not really wanting to think about what he meant by that. Not even two mintues after he left, the busty maid knocked at my door and informed me that my ride was here to take me home.

I sat in the backseat of my ride and put my forehead against the chilled window. I gave a small smile when an image of Koaru's playful grin flashed into my mind. I counted the number of trees that passed by the car as I rode in silence. I thought about the different ways that I could let Koaru know that he's the one that I want. "I should just tell him." I sighed to myself, barely noticing the car stop in front of my house.

I stepped out of the ride and helped the driver with a couple of my bags. "When will my father be here?" I asked the driver as we made our way to my room. I opened the door and sat my bags on the floor. "His plane should be landing in about two hours." the driver said to me before leaving my room. I sighed and looked around my room, as if I hadn't been there in two months instead of just two weeks. I smiled and jumped on my bed burying my face into my vanilla scented pillows.

I rolled over to my back as Koaru's face flashed into my mind once again. I sighed and reached for my cell. I punched in his number while pulling myself upright on the bed. _Breathe Kira, just breathe._ I thought over and over as his phone continued to ring. I ended up groaning when his voice mail picked up.

"ano, hey Koaru-kun...it's Kira. I just want you to know that...ano, I do want to be with you." I stuttered into the phone before hanging up. It took me about five seconds to realize what I had done. "Arg! What the hell was that?! Why didn't I just tell him to meet me here??" I groaned out to myself falling back onto the bed. "Who confesses their feelings over the phone?!!" I groaned out again slapping my forehead with the palm of my hand.

"Himota-san?" I heard after a slight knock at my door. I huffed and jumped up from my bed and made my way to the door. I opened it to see my driver. "Yes?" I asked tilting my head to the side, wondering what he could possibly want. "Your father's plane has been delayed in Kyoto." he said to me giving a slight bow. "Wah?" I exclaimed before hearing my cell ring. I quickly turned and bolted for the phone, hoping that it would be Koaru.

"Moshi Moshi." I gasped out after doing a nose dive onto the bed...and was disappointed. "Otou-san? Where are you?" I asked into the phone pushing myself back off of my bed. "Eh? Tomorrow night?!!..._**sigh** _okay, stay safe." I said before hanging the phone up. I then turned back to my opened door to find that the driver had already left. I closed it once again and started to unpack my things.

About two hours later I was finally finished. I lazily threw on some pajama pants and crawled into bed to take a quick nap. I snuggled under the covers with my phone beside me. I looked at it and sighed for the hundredth time that day. "Man, I'm so dense." I mumbled to myself before dozing off into slumber land.

I don't know how long I had been asleep before I felt someone poke me in the back. I'm sure that I heard someone whisper my name also, but I just groaned and rolled over. I was way too tired to be bothered. _they'll go away._ I sunconsciously thought as I felt a shift in the bed. A breeze hit my back before being replaced with a new kind of warmth...body heat. _Did someone just crawl into bed with me??!_ I thought as alarms went off in my head.

I shot up and turned to the perpetrator...but stopped as soon as my eyes was met with cat-like orbs. "Koaru-kun?" I gasped out as he sat up right along with me, giving me one of his gorgeous grins. I gave a relieved sigh before pushing him playfully. "Don't do that." I said simply with a small smile on my face. "Well, when you refused to wake up I decided to join you." he said wrapping his arms around my waist and burying his head into the crook of my neck.

"I got your message." he said to me causing me to shudder at the feel of his breath against my neck before blushing like no tomorrow. I had completely forgot about that message...lord knows what he thinks of me now. I could feel him grin at my embarrassed state. I huffed at him before falling back on my bed and covering my face with my hands. I uncovered my face and pouted when he laughed at my antics, but I didn't have a chance to say anything about it.

He suddenly leaned over and kissed me. I was surprised at first, but soon wrapped my arms around his neck. We pulled apart, both a pretty pink, and just lied down on the soft pillows. He pulled me closer to him and twirled one of my curls around his finger. _I hope this lasts forever._ I thought to myself before falling asleep in his arms.

**( Well, I hope you guys liked the chapter...and just let me know if you want one for the KiraxKyouya pairing! And I wanna just say to amnoying...hehehehe, sorry. I know you wanted Kyouya to get her. So just say the word and I'll write the alternative ending for one more chapter. You rock!...loved the reviews) Ducki-chan**


	14. Make a choice alternative

**(ok, here's the alternative ending chapter that I promised. This one has lots of fluffy moments with Kyouya and Kira for all of you who wanted to see this pairing anyway. And actually it was easier for me to write...this should have been the one I intended on releasing in the first place. It's so much better than chapter 13. I'm not gonna do the thanx this time, b/c all of my regular reviewers probably didn't even get a chance to read the chapter 13 so it would be unfair. Instead, I would like to thank everyone who loved the story and let me know it. And to thos who helped me come up with ideas! I really heart you guys and I hope you like this TRUELY LAST chapter! BYE BYE!!) **

Kira's POV

"It's him or me." Kyouya said to me holding my chin upward forcing me to stare into the eyes hidden behind the dorky glasses. My heart skipped a beat as I blushed forty shades of red. _How can he have such an effect on me?_ I thought as I felt the car begin to move once gain. I watched as Kyouya released my chin and sat back into the seat right next to me. I couldn't take my eyes off of him as he threw an arms behind my head.

Of course Koaru made my heart jump also...but that was with a kiss. _Boy, can he kiss!_ I thought randomly finally turning away from the male beside me. Kyouya could make my heart jump just by looking me in the eye. I couldn't help but to think of what would happen if he were to kiss me like Koaru did. I subconsciously licked my lips as I thought of inacting the kiss myself. But by the time I turned to him the car came to a stop.

"Are you coming? Or do you plan on sleeping in there?" Kyouya asked me with a bemused smirk on his face. I pouted at him and crawled out of the car. He immediately took ahold of my hand and led the way inside the house. I was off in my own world as we walked into my room. He stopped but I was too dazed off to realize it, so I just ended up bumping into his back.

He turned to face me raising a brow at my behavior. I held my aching nose and whimpered a bit. Not a second after whimpering, he pulled my hand from my face and leaned down to plant a butterfly kiss on the tip of my nose. After the shock, I smiled up at him and wrapped my arms around his waist burying my head into his chest. "You smell nice." I mumbled into his chest after taking a deep breath.

I felt him chuckle at my random comment. After a few more seconds of taking in his scent I let go. "Good night Kyouya." I said as I walked to my bed. "Goodnight Kira." I heard him say before he walked out shutting the door behind him. I sighed as he left, this day would be the end of me. So much has happened...I just wanna sleep it all off. I would just hurt my brain if I figured out who I wanted to be with now. So I stripped and threw on a large button-up shirt and slid under my covers.

_**RING! RING!**_

The sound made its way to my ears in the middle of my good deep sleep. "Stupid people...so late at night..." I grumbled out as I rolled over toward my loud cell lying on the stand beside my bed. I threw my arms on the stand and felt around for the damned thing. "Moshi...Mosh-" I sighed out as I snuggled back even deeper into my covers. "Hm? Otou-san?" I mumbled waking up a bit more. I sat up and wiped the sleep from my tired eyes.

"It's one in the morning, can't this wait till you get home?" I growled into the phone after looking at the clock across the room. "Wah? Delayed? Where?...Kyoto?!!" I practicaly yelled into the phone. He went on the tell me that he wouldn't arrive until two days in the future. "Fine, so what do you want me to do?" I sighed out in aggravation now fully awake. My eyes widened when he told me his plans.

I would have to stay at Kyouya's...and that I would have to inform Kyouya of this also. "Fine fine...I'll do it in the morning. Nani?!! Now?? Why...but..._sigh_ fine. Stay safe." I closed the phone and threw the covers to the side of the bed. I jumped off the bed and grumbled out profanities as I walked out of my room toward Kyouya's. I noticed that his light was still on so I didn't have to worry about the possibilty of waking him up.

I knocked twice and turned the knob to step into the room. "Kyouya-sempai?" I called out stepping in a bit farther. And there I saw him, sitting at his usual desk with pajama pants on and a towel on his damp hair. "You just took a shower? It's one in the morning...nevermind." I raised a brow but just ended up dropping it.

"Something wrong?" he asked me still typing at his computer before looking up from the laptop in surprise, "and why are you half-naked?" he eyed my bare legs. I had just now realized that I was in just a simple over-shirt. I looked down and bit my lip in embarassment. I then looked back up at him and glared. "Listen smart-ass, my father just called and his plane is delayed. So I'll have to stay here for another two days." I told him before turning swiftly to return to my room remembering how tired I was.

I slept good that night...and didn't wake until about nine the next morning. That's pretty good for someone as lazy as me. I sat on the room floor playing a small hand-held game at nine knowing that Kyouya would still be sleep. I had to have sat there for about an hour before hearing a small knock on my door. "Come in." I called out not bothering to look up, until I heard Koaru's voice.

I turned my attention toward the twin that had just walked into my room. "Koaru-kun?" I whispered out remembering the decision I would have to make. He gave me one of his sexy grins and sat on the floor with me. "Where's your other half?" I asked smiling over at him as he took the small hand-held game from me and threw it up on the bed.

"He thought that I should do this myself." he said to me. My eyes found a sudden interest in the floor, I couldn't help it. But that didn't last long because he grabbed my chin and forced me to look him in the eye. And the weirdest thing happened...my heart didn't jump. I stared into his cat-like playful eyes and yet couldn't feel my heart skip a beat. I knew all that he would have to do is kiss me...but that just would cut it.

He smiled and leaned in a bit to kiss me but I turned my head at the last moment. I felt him stop and release his hold on my chin. I could feel hot tears sting my eyes, but refused to cry. I looked back up at him hoping that he would understand the gesture. I knew he was waiting for a reason, and that I would have to give one.

"Koaru-kun, I like you...I really like you. But there's something about Kyouya that I want to keep." I sighed and looked up at his hurt expression. "I know he seems unemotional in public, but behind the curtains...he gives his true smile. And I want to be the one that makes him smile like that." I said looking him in the eye the entire time. I could see how hurt he was, but it had to be done. He deserved to know the truth.

He finally gave a small smile and pulled me into a hug. "I'm not mad. If you're happy...then I'm happy." he said to me seemingly reading my mind. I smiled up at him and mumbled out a 'thanks' before watching him walk out of the room heading back to his own home. Deep down I knew that he would be okay...he still has Hikaru. But who does Kyouya have? _Well, now he has me._ I thought to myself smiling at the thought of his stubborn attitude that I loved so much.

After thinking of him I decided to go see if he was awake yet. I knocked on his door twice and turned the knob to just step in as I did last night. I saw him sleeping before I even had a chance to call out his name. My smile quickly turned into a grin as I tip-toed to the edge of his bed. I pulled the covers back and climbed in beside him. He mumbled out something that I couldn't understand.

I snuggled closer to him watching him sleep peacefully. _Wow, he looks so tired. What time did he go to bed?_ I thought as I pushed some of the hair that fell into his face. I smiled at the over-worked male and kissed his sleeping lips. "I choose you." I whispered against his lips with my eyes closed. I pulled back and opened my eyes to meet his own dark brown orbs. I gasped at the unexpected waking before blushing twenty different shades of red.

He smiled down at me before wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I whimpered and pouted as I rested my head adainst his bare chest. "I'm glad." he said simply, but I knew that it meant a whole lot more. I looked back up at him and smiled recieving his own rare smiles in return. He leaned in and closed the space between us. I sighed lightly as he pushed his lips against mine. After finally pulling away he kissed my forehead before laying his head on top of mine. And I fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat with a smile on my face.

**(ok, so tell me that wasn't better than the last chapter. I don't know, I just felt like this one wasn't forced. This should be the true pairing...it just felt right. But anyways, i hope to write add-ons but I'm gonna be busy with school. So if I ever find the time I'll write cute little chapters of their relationship!) Ducki-chan**


End file.
